


Winged

by nappix



Series: The Weather Up Here (SBI wing AU) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Birds of Prey - freeform, Comfort, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Note my hyperfixation on birds of prey, Panic Attacks, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil is an Eagle Hybrid, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Tags Contain Spoilers, Techno is a Falcon Hybrid, Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Deserves Better (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur is a Snowy Owl Hybrid, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, Winged characters, everybody is winged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nappix/pseuds/nappix
Summary: Tommy would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared.He’d spent his whole life thinking he’d been the only human in a family of winged hybrids, and now suddenly his whole world was being flipped on its head.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: The Weather Up Here (SBI wing AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079849
Comments: 35
Kudos: 1815





	Winged

Tommy had gotten used to being the odd one out.

  1. He was taller than all of his siblings (accept for Wilbur because that man was a lanky giant)
  2. He was the only blonde of his siblings
  3. He was the only one with blue eyes
  4. he was the only human in his entire family



Sure, it technically wasn’t his _blood-related_ family, but they were all he had. And sometimes he hated being there of one out.   
  


Tommy had a lot of things in common with his brothers, they were all teen boys going through puberty and hitting their growth spurts, they all felt emotions and ate at the same table and slept under the same roof, but they would never have the knowledge of what being a human was like and Tommy would never know what being a hybrid was like. Sooner of it Tommy was thankful for, would never experience the excruciating growing pains, he’d never know the feeling of his trait growing in, he’d never have to squeeze sideways to fit through any doorways, and he didn’t have to worry about getting weird looks in public (even if, statistically, hybrids made up 60% of the population). 

Tommy remembered Wilbur and Techno’s traits coming in, even if he had been fairly young at the time. He remembered Techno’s skin being so sensitive he couldn’t wear a shirt for an entire week before his wings came in. He also remembered Techno’s screams as the wings finally escaped from underneath the skin of his back, Abbas how the bathroom had looked like a murder scene with the amount of blood that was on the floor. He remembered Wilbur being hunched over on the floor of their living room much more clearly though considering it happened only about a year ago. He remembered how Wilbur had thrown up the whole morning before his wings had come in. He remembered Phil holding Will, he looked so upset that he couldn’t do anything to make the process any easier on the boy . He remembered Techno dragging him out of the room and playing cards with him in Techno’s room trying to distract the younger boy from Wilbur’s blood curdling screams. Fortunately for the carpet, Wilbur didn’t bleed that much even if it did take him four hours for Joe’s wings to fully come out and stretch, which according to Phil was a _really_ long time, but it made sense considering Wilbur was 6’5” and the wings themselves were a good 6 foot each in length.

Some of the experiences, though, he yearned for. He wished he could have one of those close moments Wilbur would have with Phil as Phil sat behind Wilbur preening Will’s feathers, he wished he could fly and look as free and happy as Techno did, and he wished he could feel the connection that his siblings had with their dad. Phil would never in a thousand years be neglectful to any of his kids, he’d always make sure to show them all equal amounts of love and make sure to include Tommy in every little thing they did, but Tommy couldn’t help be feel left out sometimes. And that wasn’t something that he would never be able to change.   
  


Until it did. 

Tommy had been waking up every morning with increasingly worsening stiff muscles. The first few nights he assumed he’d just slept funny, but as the dull aches continued, he’d chalked it up to growing pains. But this morning he had woken up with a more centralized burn across his upper back similar to overuse as if he’d just gone crazy in the gym, he’d talk to Phil about it when he went downstairs for breakfast. 

Tommy sat up in bed only to be hit hard by a wave of nausea, he tried to breathe through his nose for a moment, to control the feeling, but he quickly realized that he was definitely not going to be able to keep the contents of his stomach down, but the last thing he wanted to do was worry Phil. That man already had enough on his plate caring for a set of twins and a rowdy younger boy, all of which were teenagers. But the only bathroom that wouldn’t be occupied, considering Wilbur liked to take hour and a half long showers in the morning, was the one connected to the kitchen.   
  
Tommy instantly took off down the stairs and into the kitchen with one hand placed tightly over his mouth, roughly pushing past techno who was just minding his business, 

“Good morning, Tommy! How’d you s-“ Phil started, but stopped once he saw Tommy‘s frantic movements, “Tommy? Are you-” Phil was cut off by the sound of dry heaving and liquid hitting the toilet water, Phil sighed and handed t the spatula he had been holding to Techno, 

“Watch those eggs for me for a moment, please.” Phil said to Techno as he made his way towards the bathroom, Techno made a sound of acknowledgement and took Phil’s spot in front of the stove.   
  


In Tommy’s rushed actions, he had left the bathroom door open but Phil thought it would still be polite to announce his presence,

”Tommy?” He asked softly while knocking on the open door, “Can I come in?”

Tommy hummed, his face was pressed against the cold toilet seat, it was probably unsanitary but it felt too good against his burning face for him to care at the moment. 

“Oh buddy,” Phil cooed while he took a seat next to Tommy and started combing his fingers the the teen’s sweaty hair, “Your think you’re coming down with something?” Phil asked,

”I feel like shit.” Tommy whispered.

Phil left out a soft chuckle, “You look like shit too, bub. Let’s have you stay home from school today, I’ll call you in as absent in a moment. You done getting sick yet or do you want to stay here?” Phil asked,

Tommy didn’t respond, he just nodded through his delirious state. He didn’t know how he had gotten so sick so fast but he hated it and it felt like shit.

Phil came back from calling Tommy in sick with some purple medicine in a small cup, he thinks he heard Phil say something about it being for nausea but he wasn’t really sure. 

“Does it help with muscle aches, too?” Tommy heard himself ask,

“Yes, it can. You’ve probably got yourself a nice case of the flu.” Phil commented.

Tommy took the medicine, and Phil then helped him stand. As Tommy made his way to the couch in the living room he stretched his arms upwards, hoping to alleviate some of the pain in his back, when he felt something pop. No, not pop, 

_Move._

Tommy froze in place, 

“Are you going to get sick again?” Phil asked, taking Tommy’s elbow, but Tommy was too busy worrying about what _the fuck_ he just felt.

”Tommy, bud, what’s going on?” Phil asked, voice becoming laced with concern,

”Something in my back just moved.” Tommy spoke, he could feel his breathing start to become more erratic

Phil was used to stuff like this, Techno has sensory issues and little things like this could feel super overwhelming when he was sick, but it had never occurred to Phil that Tommy may also have a sensory processing disorder, ”Like you pulled a muscle? I know things can be very overwhelming when you feel gross, but I promise-“

“I want to my room and sleep.” Tommy cut him off.

Phil furrowed his brow in confusion at the sudden change in attitude but it wasn’t his place to tell Tommy of, he was probably feeling a lot of emotions right now. But Phil couldn’t help but be reminded of how Wilbur had been sick abs crabby the whole morning on the day he got his wings, Phil realized he also never truly considered the possibility of Tommy being a Hybrid. They all had gotten so used to Tommy being the human of the family.   
  


“Let’s get you up the stairs then,” Phil made sure Tommy didn’t fall as he made his way up but also made sure to give the boy his distance. On his way back down the stairs he bumped into Wilbur who was still in the process of drying his hair with a towel,

“Why’s Tommy going back to bed? Direct school start in like 30 minutes?” Wilbur questioned, ruffling his feathers to shake any last water off of them. 

”I think he’s come down with the flu, he’s been getting sick all morning.” Phil responded, Wilbur nodded but made his way downstairs to finish getting ready.

Phil dropped Wilbur and Techno off at school after eating some slightly overdone scrambled eggs, and expected to come home to a relatively silent house, which was true for a few minutes until he heard a blood curdling scream.

_Tommy._

”Tommy?” Phil called, running back up the stairs. He was met with the sight of a shirtless Tommy, hunched over and trembling in the floor, on his back were two small bumps that would pulse upward every few seconds.

”What’s happening to me?” Tommy pleaded through the tears and about that ran down his face.

“Looks like your wings are coming in.” Phil responded, smiling

“But-but I’m human?” Tommy said, though it sounded more like a question than anything.

“Well, that’s what we thought, too. But don’t worry, Toms. We can all teach you the ropes, you’re not alone.” Phil did his best to comfort the younger boy, “But I do have to warn you, the pain only gets worse from here. The pulses you’re feeling? Those are contractions, they’re going to get bigger and bigger until finally your wings poke through.”   
  


“Poke through?!” Tommy asked with a panicked voice,

”As morbid as it sounds, they can’t stay under your skin forever. The bigger they are the longer they normally take to fully come out once they poke through, Wilbur took about 4 hours and you’re smaller than him so hopefully you won’t take as long.” Phil explained while carefully trying to massage the muscles between Tommy’s shoulder blade. 

“Will you guys think of me any different?” Tommy asked,

“Did you think of Techno any different?”

“Well, no, but-”

“Did you think of Will any different?” 

“Of course not, but-“

“Then they have no reason to think of you as any different than you already were.”

“But I’m the human on the family. When Techno got his wings wet knew Wilbur would get them because they’re twins, but I’ve always just been the human.” Tommy ranted,

“But nothing about _you_ is changing.” Phil countered,

“I guess you’re- _oh fuck”_ Tommy said around a dry heave as he felt a particularly strong contraction, “Make it stop, please.” Tommy pleaded, crying into Phil’s lap,

”I’m so sorry Tommy, but we just have to wait with this kind of thing.”

Phil continued to try and ease the boy’s muscles the best he could for the total of four hours (17 minutes and they beat Wilbur’s record) until the contractions became full body tremors and Tommy was dry heaving so much he was almost gasping for air,

”Toms, I know this really hurts but you have to breathe for me, kiddo. Let’s try to get one good breath in on 3, ready? 1, 2, 3”

Tommy did his best to gulp in as much air as he could but the pressure of his ribs expanding against the muscles on his back just sent him into a small fit of contractions,

“That was so good, baby boy. Let’s try again alright? 1, 2, 3”

This time, Tommy didn’t get as full of a breath, but it hurt just as bad as the last time, “I-I can’t,” Tommy sputtered out,

“But you did, and I am so proud of you. But please Tommy, you have to keep trying.” Phil said while stroking Tommy’s sweaty locks

“Dad, I’m dying.” Tommy cried out as the fold of his wings finally broke skin, much like Techno, there was definitely some blood accompanying the new puncture,

“Am... am I bleeding?” Tommy asked, noting the warm liquid slowly trailing its way down his skin,

“It’s completely normal, just try to relax.” Phil responded calmly, wiping some of the blood away with a towel,

“Please tell me it’s almost over,” Tommy said, he sounded so weak, like he was at his breaking point

“If I’m being honest, I’d guess you’d have about an hour left.”

Tommy let out a sub at Phil’s words, “Dad, I can’t, I can’t do an hour.” He hiccups, “I’m gonna pass out,”

Phil repositioned the boy so that if he did pass out, he wouldn’t fall straight into the hardwood floor but instead fall into Phil’s arms, and sure enough the boy suddenly feel limp in his fathers arms. Phil kept whispering soft words of encouragement to him, even if he was unconscious.   
The wings made their way out now that Tommy wasn’t fighting it anymore and within 30 minutes, the wings spring out to their full span, they were beautiful red-tailed hawk wings, and easily hit sound the 6 foot mark, maybe even 6 and a half. As the wings stretched for their first time, Tommy started to wake up,

“Holy shit.” He said, feeling the new weight that was on his back. 

“I am so proud of you, Tommy, that must’ve been really hard.” 

“About how long do you think that took?” Tommy asked, still admiring his wings,

“Somewhere around 6-7 hours, Techno and Wilbur should be home from school soon, but you should spend the day resting because you’re going back to school tomorrow.” Phil said standing, and as if on cue, Tommy heard their front door swing open and the slam shut again, they tell take sign that _at least_ Wilbur was home. 

Techno made his way up the stairs to check on his baby brother, but he was most certainly not expecting to see him sitting on the ground basically talking up all the surrounding space with huge new wings. 

“Well that’s new.” Techno said nonchalantly, “and now I owe Wilbur 15 bucks.” 

“What the Hell?! You bet on me?!” Tommy yelled jumping up to follow Techno out of his room but instantly getting caught by his own wings in the doorway, Techno laughed, which only happened on rare occasions, as Tommy felt his face heating up and going beet red.

”Oh, Thomas. You have so much to learn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short fic, I’m definitely going to be writing more both in this AU and outside of it (SBI family AU and DNF lovers to enemies to lovers) and I’ll be posting updates and even polls on my Twitter which you should follow @twtNappix :)


End file.
